This invention relates to a roller-supported balance board structure used for recreational and/or exercise purposes, and which is generally of the type disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,049 issued Jan. 6, 1970.
Balance board structures of the type disclosed in my earlier patent comprise a generally planar foot platform having a pocket or the like in its undersurface which receives a roller that supports the platform on a support surface (such as a floor or a support board of similar form to the foot platform) the roller conforming in length to the width of the pocket but being free to roll along the pocket under the control of a person balancing on the foot platform. Skill is required in maintaining one's balance on the platform while manipulating the roller along the pocket, and accordingly the structure is useful in providing recreational activity and/or exercise.
In structures in accordance with the aforementioned patent, the roller is retained in the pocket solely by the conforming interfitting relationship of these components. The present invention, however, is directed toward improving thereon by providing more positive retention of the roller with respect to the foot platform, thereby, for example, facilitating transportion of the deviced and improving its safety.